


The One

by 119neocity



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, ENHYPEN, Future Fic, M/M, Outer Space, Soul-Searching, engene - Freeform, enhypen with powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119neocity/pseuds/119neocity
Summary: Jungwon was by no means a tall person but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous and right now he looked it. His pretty, curved eyes set in a stone hard glare, gleaming in the light of the moons something savage, his hair, flung wildly around his head, cast outwards like a lion’s mane and his lips perused tight in concentration. He was beautifully untamed.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 42
Kudos: 116





	1. The Tavern of The Two Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fic, so feel free to let me know your thoughts so far, always open for feedback so don't be shy haha. 
> 
> But yeah hope you enjoy it at least a little.

The sun was setting. Sending its sharp, golden rays streaking across the ocean, the water itself sparkling in response. Small aquatic creatures called to each other softly, their melodic voices carrying on the wind which in turn, whispered its own words ever so gently. 

He sat on a ledge in the cliff, his legs hanging dangerously over the side. But one can tell from his posture he is not afraid. He fits into the serene picture perfectly. 

Jungwon smiled a secret smile to himself. He had a cute smile. It was the kind of smile that made you want to smile yourself. Infectious he knew people used to called it. 

He ran his fingers over the dusty, yellow floors of the little cave. It wasn’t a cave, not really, it was more of a small indent in the side of the cliff. But it was his, his special place. Jungwon had never met anyone who could get to his precious spot unassisted and he was glad of it. 

Lazily, he began to flick a small round stone gently across his knuckles, whilst tapping his legs against the cliff lightly in time with the soft lap of the waves reaching the shore. 

Jungwon sighed as a soft pink began to fill the sky and the two moons emerged from their hiding place behind the clouds. Hoisting himself to his feet, he began to climb up the cliff, finding handholds and footholds from seemingly nowhere until he was met with the lime, grassy banks of the top. 

The pink was really setting in now. Silently he cursed himself, he was definitely going to be late and Ms. Moon was undoubtably going to be in a foul mood as a result. He took off along the dirt path, sprinting as if the devil were after him. 

Puffing and panting he finally arrived outside The Tavern of the Moons. It wasn’t much, but it was quite a popular spot in the town of Nova Externus. It was also the closest thing Jungwon had to a home. 

The auburn-brown stained wood that made up the structure of the tavern was covered in emerald-green vines that made the red lanterns bold against their colour. The stark, white sheet banner that proudly bared the taverns name, stretched all the way from one side of the building to the other. It really might have been pretty, beautiful even to Jungwon if it hadn’t been the very place where his life had been ripped apart. 

Preparing himself, Jungwon plunged into the madness that was The Tavern of the Moon. Fighting his way past the people that laughed obnoxiously loud, and the people who sloshed their drinks every which way while they danced and told stories that Jungwon was sure would have been amusing, had he cared, he finally pushed himself to the bar. 

A small, middle-aged woman greeted him with a hard glare as he greeted her sheepishly. 

“You’re working an hour overtime tonight, boy” she stated irritably before moving off to join the flock of drunken people. 

Jungwon set himself to work with haste, tying a blue banner that displayed the symbols of the double moon around his head, his jet-black hair sticking out alarmingly in every which way above it. 

Jungwon may not enjoy bartending, but boy he was good at acting like he did. He filled tankard after tankard, engaging in banter with the men that came back for yet another round and innocently flirting with the women that sat at the bar. 

It was not until after Ms. Moon announced that he was to remain in charge as she was going to retire to her rooms with the ‘fine young gentleman’ she wore on her arm that Jungwon realized someone was watching him. Picking up a rag he began to dry the tankards that had piled up in front of him as he painted an unamused expression onto his face, pretending to observe the room as if he were completely uninterested. 

His eyes flicked over the tavern’s inhabitants, searching, scanning. There he was. He sat in the corner of the room his face mostly concealed by the large brown cloak he wore. He may not be able to see the boy’s eyes but Jungwon’s sixth sense told him that the boy’s eyes were only focused on him. 

Jungwon felt a cold sweat trickle down the back of his neck. 

The walls began to spin, and he took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself. How could they know? They couldn’t possibly know. He’d done a good job concealing it ever since the accident. He’d been careful. Jungwon’s eyes ventured back over to the boy in brown once more. Brown. Jungwon breathed a sigh of relief, the boy couldn’t possibly be part of the order. But that by no means meant he was in the clear yet. 

He’d heard more and more of bounty hunting on this part of the solar system recently. Rumor had it that one could collect quite the sum of money from the order for turning in people like himself. It certainly wasn’t something that made Jungwon feel warm and fuzzy inside, not that he felt warm and fuzzy often anymore. 

Hours continued to pass, and people began to trickle out of the tavern. Yet the boy in the corner remained. Staring over his tankard at Jungwon intently. 

Jungwon looked up at the skylight in desperation. Thank the gods. The moons had finally come into alignment, which meant that it was now midnight, which consequently meant, he was now off duty. 

Jungwon threw the dirty rag over his shoulder as he bent beneath the bar to grab the hefty crate of excess food. Tossing his head to the side as he flicked the hair out of his eyes he stumbled towards the door. Pressing his back to the door, he continued out into the night. 

It was not a long trek to the burner, but it was long enough for what he needed. The moons weren’t awfully bright tonight, only providing a slim white haze to guide Jungwon to the burner. But that wasn’t an issue, he could have completed the walk by muscle memory alone. 

Jungwon’s sixth sense informed him that he was not alone as he continued on down the dusty dirt path. The corners of his lips curled upwards slightly in satisfaction. 

The soft glow up ahead, piecing through the white haze signaled that he was approaching the burner. Jungwon inhaled deeply and paused in his stride. With great force he flung the crate down with a crash, splattering the uneaten food in every direction, before racing off the dirt path at an alarming pace. 

The earth moved beneath his feet, propelling him forwards at a greater rate. The pounding of his heart resounding throughout his body. He ran into a fierce headwind, but that did not slow him for a second, despite the wind roaring horrible things into his ears he did not slow. Finally, he reached the grassy banks of the cliff. 

The dark water did not look so inviting at night. The moons played with the shadows causing them to dance seductively over the sharp rocks that signaled the shore. It was a menacing sight. 

Jungwon could hear him now, closing in, but still he faced the water. The boy’s slowing steps against the earth told him that he was just a few meters away. He exhaled finally and turned to face this boy in brown, his arm thrown out in front of him, palm facing forwards. 

Jungwon was by no means a tall person but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous and right now he looked it. His beautifully curved eyes set in a stone hard glare, gleaming in the light of the moons something savage, his hair, flung wildly around his head, cast outwards like a lion’s mane and his lips perused tight in concentration. He was beautifully untamed. 

The earth began to move, it seemed to melt and slither like snakes around him. With a flick of his fingers Jungwon sent them to the boy. They wove up and around his legs, squeezing him immobile before hardening, setting like stone. 

“I will ask you now once, and once only. What the hell do you want?” Jungwon’s voice was sharp enough to cut. He thanked the gods it was dark enough that the other boy couldn’t see him shaking. 

The boy merely angled his own palms towards the ground in response before the strongest gust of wind he had ever felt blew Jungwon off his feet. 

With haste he sat up, he blinked, he blinked again. He held his palms pointed at the sky, for that was where the boy was, held in the sky by the wind. This boy was an other, like him. 

Climbing to his feet, he began to gather the earth, calling the earth-snakes back to him. The second gust hit him full in the chest and he sprawled backwards onto the grass. 

“Just stop, I need you to listen for a second” the boy wearing brown pleaded. 

Jungwon attempted to gather the snakes once more, but the air held him in place fast. Something inside him clicked. The speed of the air began to slow, it began to sing to him. He could feel it, threading itself through his veins. Beckoning him. He closed his eyes. He surrendered to it. 

The air around him rushed, spiraling upwards like a small tornado. He felt strong, yet so light. His eyes opened. The air flew out in every direction. Even the trees bent beneath the force of the wind, it was a ring of destruction of which he was the center. 

He swallowed, the action only leaving behind a strong tang, burning like liquor in his mouth as it set in what he had just done. 

Miraculously, the other boy had managed to remain suspended in the sky. He now looked down at Jungwon in both shock and awe. Slowly he began to lower himself down near Jungwon until he was only a few feet away. 

The boy flipped back the hood of his cloak to reveal a head of messy, long brown hair and face a face completely unexpected to Jungwon. His surprised must have shown on his face because the boy flashed him a small smile, he looked rather like a puppy when he smiled Jungwon noted. The boy had big brown eyes, a well-shaped nose and rather pretty lips. Jungwon found his face both warm and interesting at the same time. 

“I think you need to come with me” the boy proposed. Still carefully studying Jungwon. 

Jungwon frowned slightly. “And go where? What do you have that’s different? People like us are still hunted wherever we go.”

The boy studied him curiously for a moment. “Not everywhere...” he trailed off before adding “I can tell you more if you agree to come with us.”

“Who is us?” Jungwon questioned feeling a little irritable. “Actually, who the hell are you?” 

The boy blushed softly as if he just realised he had skipped over the step of introductions. 

“I’m Jake, and the ‘us’ is my crew, all consisting of others-except my brother” he provided. “Look...” he gestured towards Jungwon as if asking for his name.

“Jungwon” he supplied shortly. 

“Look Jungwon,” he continued. “What do you think is going to happen when people wake up tomorrow and see the wee mess you’ve made.” Jake paused to let it sink in. “The people in this town are going to know there is an other harboring here and how long do you think it will take until they find you, trust me, I’m the best chance you’ve got at survival.”

Jungwon was silent as he studied Jake. The truth of his words was beginning to hit home. He would have to leave The Tavern of the Two Moons and Nova Externus, everything he’d ever known. This could be his escape. 

“Give me 15 minutes to grab my things and meet you back here”


	2. Welcome to the Enhypen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another chapter, sorry it took a while for me to update. I'm currently in the midst of my exams so there won't be regular updates but I'll post chapters when I can. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback or thoughts in the comments as I'd love to know what you guys think. Don't be shy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ! :)

He looked free, this other. But Jake knew he was everything but. The way he dangled his legs so carelessly over the edge of the steep cliff. The way he rolled the stone elegantly across his hand like it was the simplest thing in the world. It was mesmerizing yet condemning. The boy smiled to himself. Jake wondered what he was thinking about, what would make this boy smile?  
The calmness that seemed to fill the air around him was in itself relaxing. He looked like he was part of a painting, and Jake wanted to study it forever. 

The soft chirping of birds began to litter the eerie silence of the dawn. The setting of the moons over this ocean was unlike any other sight he had seen in his travels. 

Absent mindedly he began to wind a gentle, warm breeze around his body. Small fallen blossoms were invited to the cycle of the breeze as it spun slowly around him, encircling him like a full body halo while he waited patiently for Jungwon. 

When Jay had sent him to Nova Externus to retrieve this new recruit truthfully, he hadn’t been hopeful. But this boy was unlike any other he had encountered, not just in his abilities, but in other aspects as well. He knew how to survive. That much was clear he observed, rubbing his lower leg with resentment. There were definitely going to be bruises tomorrow. 

Jake turned his head at the approaching footsteps, his breeze dropping at the sight of Jungwon. The boy was wearing a deep green cloak now, a tattered brown drawstring bag was slung over one shoulder. Jake noted with a smile that Jungwon still had the bandana symbolizing the moons tied around his head. 

“All ready to go?” Jake asked. Jungwon nodded slightly, his expression remaining as unreadable as ever. 

The two walked in silence, it seemed that Jungwon wasn’t much of a talker, but Jake was content in his silence, he preferred to see this as an opportunity to study the scenery of Nova Externus. And so, the rhythmic crunching of the dirt continued on as the boys walked towards the vast rocky cannons that smothered a good portion of the planet. 

“The ship is just up there” Jake gestured to the humungous, grey, skyscraper-like rock that towered in front of them. “If you need a hand getting up, I can lend a hand if you- “

Jungwon gave him a hard stare as he pushed past him towards the rock. He adjusted his bag, checked it was secure before leaping up into the air and onto the rock. He began to conjure hand holds by molding the rock to suit seemingly with little effort. His movements were so fluid and clean that if Jake hadn’t known better, he would have assumed that Jungwon was simply just sticking to the rock and crawling up like a spider. 

With a start Jake realised his mouth was indeed still hanging open. he hurriedly snapped it shut with a ‘clomp’ before closing his eyes to summon enough wind to propel himself upwards. 

No matter how many times he did it, the feeling of flying still excited him. The gentle thrum of the air coursing through his veins and the feeling of complete weightlessness was truly a feeling like no other. 

Placing his feet back down atop the grey stone he reluctantly let go of the air. There she was, home sweet home.  
The ship was ice white, the kind of white that the sun loves to swim in, giving the ship a glowing appearance. She was a unique shaped ship; her underbelly was black and curved and long. The middle of the ship resembled the bottom, but this section of the ship was white and a lot bigger, on either side of the oval ship lived two large boosters tucked under the strong, angular wings. Atop the ship sat large black machines Jake knew to be the much-used weapons system. Oh yeah, and the ship was huge. 

A soft gasp behind Jake signaled that Jungwon had finished his climb, Jake turned back to him with a smile. Jungwon’s usual emotionless mask was gone as he stared with what Jake thought to be an expression of wonder at the craft. 

As if on cue, the ramp to the underbelly of the ship began to creak open to reveal a boy. He stood expectantly at the top of the ramp as if waiting for Jake to hurry up. 

Jake gestured to Jungwon to follow him and together they walked up the ramp, boarding the Enhypen. 

If one didn’t know Jay, one might assume that he was currently in a foul mood, he had what Jake liked to call a resting-bitch-face (not that Jake called him that to his face). Jay stood with his arms folded and legs held apart in a wide stance. His dark eyes following the two boys as they progressed up the ramp. 

“Welcome to the Enhypen” Jay announced, over-dramatically as always. Jake forced himself not to roll his eyes at his brother. 

Jungwon merely nodded in acknowledgement, a reaction which did not seem to satisfy Jay’s needs given by the crestfallen expression that plastered his face. 

“Uh, well come in then I guess” Jay rubbed his hands together rather awkwardly while Jake did his best to hide his smile behind his hands. 

Jay lead the two down a brightly lit corridor that lead to what they called the main room. It was a large, full room with two white columns, the stretched from floor to ceiling, providing the small hub with light. Between the columns lay a long, rectangular table the crew used for meals. The walls were another story all together.

Covering the entire circular curved wall, encasing the room was a brightly colored map of the Superius Galaxies, all known inhabited parts of the universe, ruled by the Order of Arcane. 

Jay turned towards the boys behind him and spread his arms triumphantly to Jungwon. 

“We call this room ‘The Hub’.” He announced smugly as Jungwon showed a slight expression of interest. 

Jay walked over to the panel that was attached to the far side of the column and began to press some buttons in a manner one does when they have done something many times.  
“Well since we retrieved the other, and I hear you made quite the mess, we should probably get going now.” Jay sent a pointed look in Jake’s direction. “Show rookie to his room.” Jay paused thoughtfully. “Any problems come find me, I’ll be checking on Sunghoon.”

Jungwon pulled a face at his new nickname. Well things were definitely about to get more interesting on board the Enhypen Jake thought dryly. 

-Jungwon-

Jungwon turned to Jake expectantly to find the boy’s steady gaze on him. His new acquaintance’s hair was an absolute mess, from the wind he guessed. He found himself internally struggling with the urge to reach out and adjust the boy’s hair for him. Instead he coughed meaningfully, not quite meeting Jake’s eyes. 

Jake seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was immersed in as the boy quickly averted his eyes to the floor. 

“I’ll show you your room then” Jake said whilst continuing to stare intently at the floor. 

Jungwon nodded in agreement and began to follow Jake down one of the many white corridors that lead from The Hub. Mentally he committed everything he saw to the map of the ship in his head. If there was one thing Jungwon was good at, it was remembering the little details, a skill that had continued to save his life in the past. 

Jake came to a stop outside a plain, off-white, sliding door. With tremendous ease, Jake slid open the door. Jungwon blinked. There was no way a door that thick could be as light as Jake made it out to be. Jake cocked his head in question and one again Jungwon was reminded of a puppy. Jungwon shook his head and stepped inside. 

The room was far nicer than his little attic den at The Tavern of the Two Moons that was for sure. It was a simple room, clean, white, containing the just the necessities for a comfortable space. There was a large single bed, tucked in the corner of the room and next to it sat a small square table. A large, wooden cupboard stood facing the bed on the opposite side of the room. But the object that drew Jungwon’s attention the most was none other than the small pink flowers that nestled in a tiny pot on the little table. They were the colour of the warm, cloudy pinks that blanketed the skies above Nova Externus, the home he was about to leave. 

Immediately, he became all too aware of Jake’s presence in the doorway. Staring up at the boy he painted a neutral mask on his face and nodded his thanks. 

Suddenly, the ship lurched as she began to take off. In panic Jungwon grabbed hold of the first thing in his sights. Jake. 

Coming back to his senses, Jungwon stared in horror at the sight of his arms wrapped around the boy’s solid chest. Hurriedly, he detached himself from the boy clearing his throat self-consciously.  
Jake stared back at him amused. “Breakfast will be soon, come to The Hub if you want some” he informed. “Do you need me to come back and show you the way?” he added as an afterthought. 

“I’m sure I can find it by myself” Jungwon advised crisply. A quick flash of hurt flittered across Jakes face before the boy plastered his usual smile back across his features as he walked back down the corridor. 

Mentally cursing himself, Jungwon tossed his bag to the side of the room and flopped down on the bed, head in hands. 

He rolled on the bed to stare at his bag. With a sigh he hopped off the mattress and made his way to his brown satchel, tugging out clothes. Something clattered out of the bag in his efforts and onto the ground beside him. Sighing once more he picked up the object. The photo frame was a small wooden thing, the size of Jungwon’s hands. Smiling to himself he stroked his finger across the people in the frame sadly before setting it a top his square table gently, underneath the flowers. 

Shrugging off his cloak, he tossed it onto the bed and set about getting changed. He pulled on a pair of green cargo pants and a plain, black t-shirt. His hands raised automatically to his head to remove his bandana. He froze. No, he would keep this on.

Taking a deep breath, he began to walk down the white corridor to The Hub, feeling a sense of triumph at the sight of its doors. He reached out to slide it open, but the voices stopped him. 

“So, what’s his power?” asked a voice that could only be Jay’s.

“Well earth, but I think there might be more to him” said the soft voice of Jake. 

“What do you mean?” questioned Jay.

“I don’t think he knows what he is, but jay, he used air as well. Jay, I think he’s the one”

With confusion Jungwon slid open the door to The Hub. Jake and Jay looked up and him as they sat opposite each other at the table in the center of the room. Jungwon noticed with surprise that another boy sat seemingly brooding in the corner on a cushioned couch. 

Jake smiled at Jungwon’s arrival, patting the seat on the right side of him. Jungwon met Jake’s eyes before he flicked his eyes meaningfully in the direction of the new unknown boy as he made his way to sit down next to the brown-haired boy. 

“Oh, that’s Ni-Ki” Jake informed, as ever, more than happy to help. 

“Fuck off” responded so called Ni-Ki from his corner. 

“Oh” was Jungwon’s intelligent reply. The door opened to reveal a tall, handsome boy. The boy had deep, black hair and fair skin, with pretty pink lips. His eyes were something else, well to the mere viewer one would describe them as a soft brown, but of you looked closer you would see he had a look in his eye, the kind that said, “I know more that you could imagine”. 

“Ni-Ki watch your language” The boy said softly, straightening his shoulders. 

“Sorry Sunghoon” Ni-Ki retorted without lifting his eyes. The boy, he guessed was named Sunghoon, turned those eyes onto Jungwon. The most peculiar sensation filled his body. He felt as if something was running through his veins at a high speed, kicking through his body, searching for something. Then it hit him, and his eyes flew open. 

“He’s dying.” Jungwon blurted out, surprising everyone, including himself. He blinked in confusion; how did he know that? 

Jay nodded mournfully. “And you’re the only one who can save him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for making Ni-Ki an angsty teen my bad


	3. Talking to the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back after a while with another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update :/
> 
> As always I'm always open to feedback and just overall knowing your thoughts on the chapters and the story so feel free to leave something. I'm also kind of keen to know where you guys think this story is going to go. 
> 
> Don't be shy :)
> 
> !!!Also just a trigger warning there is a mention of a panic attack in this chapter so yeah!!!

The air felt heavy. Far heavier than it had previously. It was almost like it had decided to mold itself into a huge block and attempt to press Jungwon through the bottom of the ship. 

Everything seemed to have come to a complete stop around him. The only thing possibly heavier than the air, was the silence as the four boys around him focused their gaze on Jungwon expectantly. 

Jungwon shook his head. “What?” He raised his eyes to meet Jay’s who stared back at him with confusion. Jay cocked his head in a way that reminded Jungwon of his brother, it didn’t have the same effect he noted. “You’re the one, are you not?” Jay eyed him intently. 

Jungwon stared around the room blankly. “I- the what?” 

“The one, you know the other who possess the powers of all four elements, the one who can find and open the gates to Navitis?” Jay looked at Jungwon questioningly. 

Jungwon relaxed, this was a joke, it had to be. He let out a small laugh. “That was a good one, you almost had me until you mentioned the Navitis myth.” 

Jungwon eyed the room once more, his laughter fading as the boys just stared at him in shock. 

Sunghoon stepped forward, pity written all over his face. “I assure you Navitis is very real.”

Jungwon felt his body tense as if he was dried concrete. “But I can’t be the one? I only have the earth element…” he trailed off. Being the one might explain what he had done back on Nova Externus, but he couldn’t be? He would have known if he was the one, if he possessed all four elements he would know. Wouldn’t he?

He looked to Jake; with annoyance he noted the boy was eyeing him with sympathy once again. “Actually, I think I’m a little tired from you know being awake all night” he looked down, careful not to meet the other boys’ eyes. “I might go lie down”. He pushed past Jay and headed though the door to the white corridor that lead to his bedroom. 

Jungwon heaved the sliding door to his room open before mustering all his strength to slam the door shut, just in time. 

It didn’t take long for his knees to hit the carpet. His breath came in ragged gasps as the room spun around him, until it disappeared from sight. Oh gods, he could feel his body shuddering under the struggled pants that ripped themselves from his mouth. His eyes continued to grapple through the enclosing blackness that blanketed him, searching for light. It’s not real he wanted to scream. But the words wouldn’t come. 

Air. He needed to breath. He began to channel all his focus to his breath. His body shaking under the forced inhales and exhales. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his masses of black hair. His breaths came slower and slower until they were back in their usual rhythmic pattern. His eyes fluttered open, a sigh of relief escaping his slightly parted lips as his room came back into focus. 

Slowly, he brought his hands down from his hair, in front of him. They were workers hands, full of callouses and littered with scars. But were they the hands of the one? 

Closing his eyes, he alerted himself to his surroundings. He could feel the soil in the flowerpot calling to him. It would be easy, almost second nature to just summon the dirt, to weave it and bend it, years of drilling and commanding it saw to that. He pushed that thought away, this time he was searching for something else. 

Frustrated, he smacked the floor with his palms. This room felt too confining, too small and restricting. Heaving open the door once more he scanned the corridor. 

Lots of white, no boys he noted with relief. Stepping cautiously into the corridor he began to make his way down the uncharted territory of the ship. 

Every few metres he would come across a different plant in a pot. Smart. He commended the boys. By having the plants generate the oxygen, there would be no need to stop to refill the oxygen canisters. And when one was running, one would be smart to interact with as little people as possible. 

Finally, he came to a section of the corridor that had doors. The door closest to him was left slightly ajar. Carefully, he crept over, making sure to keep his movements slow and soft. Peeking through the gap he eyed the room. 

It was a bedroom, not dissimilar to his own, apart from the fact that there was light. Lots of it. Flooding the otherwise simple room in glowing waves. Sunghoon sat on the bed with his tall back slumped against the wall. His dark hair covered his bright eyes now but still focused on the boy who stood in front of him. 

Jay paced the room back and forth, apparently deep in thought. His hands were clasped together behind his head as he stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sunghoon. 

“I thought they would stop once we found him Sunghoon” Jay moved closer to the Sunghoon, his arms dropping, defeated to his side. “You told me they would stop.” 

“You and I both know I don’t get a say in this” Sunghoon’s tone was gentle as he smiled soberly at Jay. 

Jay sighed dejectedly, sitting down on the bed. “I know” Jay looked up at the boy for a moment, meeting his eyes, before reaching out to cradle Sunghoon’s hands that had once been mindlessly resting in the boy’s lap 

“I just don’t want to lose you too” Something in Jay’s voice broke. He sounded shattered and fragile, the once flamboyant, extravagant Jay from earlier long gone. Jungwon stumbled awkwardly away from the room, this was clearly a private moment, unintended for his ears and eyes. 

Creeping back from the door, his footsteps light as a feather, he decided against his previous idea of exploring the ship. The atmosphere among the ship felt tense enough as it was, sneaking around the ship like a burglar wasn’t going to help Jungwon’s cause. Really, the last thing he needed was another reason for the crewmembers to drop him off at the nearest planet. 

Jungwon rounded the final corner on his journey back to his room, promptly into Jake, again. Jake let out a small gasp of surprise at the collision of their bodies. A creature in Jungwon’s stomach began to stir, it flopped and rolled over, resulting in Jungwon feeling something he hadn’t felt before. 

It wasn’t fear, he knew well enough by now what fear felt like by now, this was something else. Something new and unfamiliar. Embarrassment? He pondered briefly on the possibility. 

Realizing he had been staring blankly at Jake for a few seconds, Jungwon sheepishly raised his eyes to meet Jake’s. The boy’s face was stretched into a small, knowing smirk but his eyes were laughing. 

Jake raised an eyebrow at him “What are you doing?” 

Jungwon cleared his throat “How do you do it?” Jake looked at him questioningly, clearly noting the subject change, but Jungwon knew he would be too curious about his own question say anything about it, in a few moments he would have forgotten all about his question. People love to talk about themselves he thought as he refrained from rolling his eyes as Jake answered. 

“How do I do what?” 

Jungwon rubbed his hands together awkwardly. “You know…air and stuff.” He looked up and Jake, the unspoken question written in his eyes. 

Jake smiled that soft, puppy smile once more. “I’ll teach you.” He placed his hand on Jungwon’s shoulder, which Jungwon abruptly shook off. The brown-haired boy just smiled as if nothing had happened and gestured for Jungwon to follow him as he took off down the white corridor. 

Jungwon smiled secretly to himself briefly before he began to run after the other boy. 

-Jake- 

Seeing the door to the training room lying only a few meters in front of him, Jake felt his eyes widen in fear, calling on the air to help him find the resistance he needed to stop before crashing head-first into it. 

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, he turned to see Jungwon racing around the corner. The boy it seemed, had analyzed the situation far better than he himself had, as he slowed himself down much further in advance. Jungwon walked the last few steps to stand in front of him, whilst running a small hand through his messy, black hair. 

Jake cleared his throat and pressed his back against the door to reveal the training room. It was a large, dome-like room and of course, it was white. The floors were made of a springy material, which meant they could fall and not break something every time. A steel rack covered a tremendous portion of the wall containing a variety of collected weapons, majority of them being stolen. 

Jake smiled at Jungwon who stared wide-eyed at the room, frozen in place at the doorway. His pink lips were slightly parted, in all he looked rather cute Jake mused. Shaking his head, Jungwon moved inside to stand in the very center of the circular room, he turned to face Jake his arms held out to his sides, his expression expectant. 

“Show me what you can do, and we’ll go from there” Jake urged, moving to lean against one of the many light-giving pillars that enclosed the room. 

Jungwon’s expression darkened. 

“Oh” Jake said as understanding dawned on him. Grabbing two averagely sized, grey stones from the rack he paced quickly over to Jungwon before flopping to the floor and sitting cross-legged opposite him. 

Patiently, he indicated for Jungwon to do the same as he placed the stones in front of each of them. 

“Have you done much meditating before?” Jake questioned. Jungwon shook his head. 

“Okay, so what you want to do is to firstly close your eyes” Jake waited as Jungwon followed the instruction. “Now become aware of your body. Jake paused, giving Jungwon time to do so. “Now try and picture your body in your head, from your fingertips, to the top of your head, down to your toes. Become aware of your breathing.” 

Jake watched as Jungwon’s chest began to raise and fall more deeply, listening to the soft exhales that escaped his lips. 

“Listen to your surroundings, listen to your own breathing. Now think, what can you feel?” Jake softened his voice slightly. “Call to the air, let it know that you are there, aware of it and ready.” 

The boy’s eyebrows were furrowed slightly in concentration as he pressed his lips together, calling to the air. 

“Now focus on the stone, let the air know what u would like to ask of it” Jake guided. It only took Jungwon a few moments before his stone began to slowly and very unsteadily rise into the air. The boy’s eyes fluttered open, a triumphant grin painting his face at the sight of the airborne stone. 

Jake gazed at him with both pride and resentment pooling in his stomach. It had taken him weeks to learn that. Though that probably just meant he was a better instructor than Sunghoon’s ratty old books had been he thought smugly. 

Jungwon relaxed back on his hands with a sigh of what Jake guessed to be relief. 

“So, are you ready to tell me what you were doing before?” Jake tried again. Jungwon’s sharp gaze focused back on him and Jake had to stop himself from flinching beneath the boys piercing stare. The other boy studied him carefully as Jake fidgeted uncomfortably before dropping his eyes to the mats. 

Jungwon sighed once more. “I was just looking around the ship” he relented. Jake raised an eyebrow. 

“Why was that so hard to tell me” he smirked. 

Jungwon shrugged as he began to flick the stone along his knuckles absent-mindedly. Jake considered the boy in front of him thoughtfully as he called on the air to lift his own stone.  
Jungwon cleared his throat. “So, how long have Jay and Sunghoon been dating?” he asked. Jake’s stone dropped to the ground abruptly as a sudden coughing-fit overtook him. 

Recovering from his initial shock he turned to Jungwon. “They aren’t dating” he stated confused. Jungwon merely shrugged in response, not taking his eyes off the stone that galloped across the back of his weathered hand. 

Jake opened his mouth, a million questions running through his mind when the door to the training room was flung open. A resounding crash echoed throughout the room as if it were an introduction for the boy standing in the doorway.

Ni-Ki stood panting, one hand against the doorway to hold himself up. His hair stood upright, the ends slightly tinged black and his eyes full of panic. Jake stood to his feet, feeling his heart pounding heavily in his chest. There was only a few reasons that could be behind Ni-Ki's disheveled appearance, and none of them were good. Jake felt his heart drop at Ni-Ki's words. 

“Jake, it’s Sunghoon, he’s having one of his visions, you better come quick”


	4. Each to their Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for such a delayed update but good news is my exams are all finished now so I can spend more time on this. :)
> 
> Feel free to let me know your thoughts, theories and any feedback in the comments, it's greatly appreciated !

In his lifetime Jungwon had seen a lot. But not much could have prepared him for what lay in front of him now as he stood, staring in horror from the doorway. 

Sunghoon thrashed on the bed while a struggling Jay tried to hold his convulsing body still as Ni-Ki ran back in to help. Sunghoon’s eyes were wide open but consisted of only a glowing, milky-white colour, all traces of his original, inviting eyes had disappeared. Sunghoon’s mouth moved wordlessly in an increasingly disturbing manner. 

Suddenly he stilled for just a moment as if a dangerously silent cloud had fallen over the room, the boys dared not move. Sunghoon’s body then began to twist, his limbs bending at unnatural angles, bones clicking in response. A strange, gurgling sound flooded from Sunghoon’s mouth and Jay looked to Jake, panic and horror gleaming in his eyes. 

“Jake, he’s choking, hurry up” he begged, his eyes wide with terror. Jake moved quickly to Sunghoon, eyes shut as he began to breathe deeply, worry still written over his face. He raised his shaking hands over the boy’s chest and began to work them back and forth around the air that enclosed him. 

His eyes flew open wide. “His lungs are filling with water” Jake gasped. 

“Well hurry up and get it the fuck out” Jay roared as he struggled with Sunghoon’s seizing body. 

Jake averted his eyes back to Sunghoon as he began to press his hands down on the boy’s pulsing chest, concentration submerging his features once more. 

Water gushed out of the boy’s mouth in a huge wave, pouring onto the bedsheets and the floor. 

Sunghoon’s eyes fluttered closed as his chest slowly began to rise and fall as air began to tunnel into his lungs once more. Jay let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed, leaning his head against the boy’s shoulder. 

Jake smiled a small smiled of success before his eyes rolled backwards into his head and his body began to crumple. Jungwon instinctively found himself rushing forwards to catch Jake’s falling body, wrapping his arms beneath the boy just before he hit the soaking floor. 

Jungwon studied Jake, concern weaving its way through his features. 

“He’ll be okay” Jungwon turned in fright at the sound of Ni-Ki’s voice. “He’s just over-exerted himself, medica is no easy skill” he supplied. 

Not for the first time since he’d been on-board Jungwon found himself with a billion questions running through his mind. 

Lifting his head, he gazed at the bed. Sunghoon lay breathing deeply in his sleep, as if nothing out of ordinary had occurred. Jay cradled the boy’s head, brushing his now messy black hair out of his face. Sunghoon’s limbs had returned from their unnatural shape to take back the appearance of regular arms and legs, thank the gods, Jungwon didn’t really feel like vomiting at the current time. 

Jungwon started at the sound of Ni-Ki’s voice “We should take Jake to his room to rest, I think he’d prefer a bed to wet floor” his tone was friendly, unlike his first encounter with the boy. 

Ni-Ki knelt opposite Jungwon, wrapping one of Jake’s arms around his shoulders before hoisting said boy to his feet. Jungwon hurried to his feet to hold up Jake’s other side. Between the two of them they managed to stumble out the doorway with Jake hanging limply, connecting them. 

“Ni-Ki, aren’t you forgetting something?” Came Jay’s voice from behind them. Ni-Ki rolled his eyes and rubbed his forefinger and thumb together before angling his palm back towards the wet floor of Sunghoon’s room. 

Hot white steam began to fill Jungwon’s vision, feeling his face flush red with heat he looked back at the now dry floor and then back to Ni-Ki. 

Ni-Ki smiled and conjured a small flame that extended from the tip of his forefinger which now resembled a candle. “Fire elementalist” he provided winking at him. 

Jungwon found himself glad of the heat, if his face wasn’t already flushed red, he knew it would certainly have been now. 

“Where is Jake’s room?” Jungwon questioned as the two began to walk the bright corridor. 

Ni-Ki turned a sly smirk on him, “why, just opposite yours” he said, hoisting Jake further onto his own shoulder. 

Jungwon felt his face burn and he hurriedly averted his eyes to the ground as they rounded the corner to Jake’s bedroom. 

Ni-Ki gestured for them to lay the boy between them on the bed, taking the brunt of the boy’s weight before laying him delicately onto the bed. 

Jungwon watched as Ni-Ki’s angular jaw clenched as the boy grit his teeth in frustration, almost doing a double take as he properly took in the boy for the first time. 

For Ni-Ki was beautiful. His soft, black hair cascaded over the exquisite curves of this face, framing his face in an uneven mane. His plump, pink lips curved into a pout as his eye’s chocolate-brown eyes flickered over Jake in an assessing manner.

Ni-Ki ran his tongue between his lips before his mouth began to move. Ni-Ki turned, his sharp eyes flicking up to meet Jungwon’s. The lights in the ceiling reflected in Ni-Ki’s eyes, small, silver sparkles against a river of soft liquor. 

Jungwon slide his mind back into focus to find Ni-Ki staring at him expectantly. With a start he realised the boy had been asking him something, he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Sorry what was that?” Jungwon fought desperately to keep the pink clouds threating to colour his face away. 

Ni-Ki gazed at him amused. “I just asked if you could grab a cup of water from the sink over there” he smiled, baring a set of perfect, white teeth. 

Jungwon stood to face the sink, shaking his head and cursing himself furiously. Why were all the boys on this ship so goddamn annoyingly pretty? He though as he hunted though Jake’s cupboards for a glass or mug of some sort. 

Jake’s cupboards were freakishly tidy and by the looks of it everything was alphabetically organized by the name of the object Jungwon realised. Finding his way to ‘G’ he materialized a glass and held it under the tap as the water rushed in. 

Cautiously, as not to spill the water, Jungwon made his way back over to the bed where Ni-Ki sat with his eyes closed, palms face down on Jake’s chest.  
Jungwon observed him curiously, “What are you doing?” he asked. 

Ni-Ki opened his eyes at the question, removing his hands from Jake’s body. “I’m trying to warm him up” He said in a tone that suggested the fact was obvious. 

“Medica is no easy task, one uses their own reserves in order to perform healing tasks. For example, Jake used the warmth from his blood to heat the remaining air in Sunghoon’s lungs in order to dispel the water from them.” Ni-Ki provided. “So, I am...” Ni-Ki waved his hands. “Giving his blood some heat back.” 

Understanding dawned on Jungwon and he moved to sit near the bed. “So, the water is because the heat will dehydrate him?” he guessed as he held out the glass to Ni-Ki. 

Ni-Ki accepted the glass “No, I was just thirsty” he said as he raised the glass to his lips, downing its contents. 

Jungwon looked at Ni-Ki for a moment as the boy grinned back. Numbly he debated smacking the mocking grin of the boy’s pretty face before abruptly deciding against it. 

Ni-Ki rose to his feet, brushing the non-existent dirt off his faded jeans. His brown eyes flicked to him and added in a serious tone. “You should watch over Jake until he wakes up, I’m going to go and check on Sunghoon.” 

Jungwon nodded silently as Ni-Ki left the room. Turning his head back to the resting boy who lay silently on the white sheets of his bed, Jungwon sighed. 

He cupped his face in his hands, putting his elbows on the mattress next to Jake’s body. Jake looked so peaceful when he was unconscious Jungwon observed. He hadn’t realised how tense the boy had appeared over the last while until now. 

He moved his fingers gently across Jake’s forehead, brushing his soft brown hair out of his face. The boy’s eyelids began to flicker before opening slowly. 

Pushing himself up on the bed, Jake became aware of Jungwon’s presence. “Is Sunghoon okay?” His eyes were wide, and his tone had an edge of panic. 

Jungwon nodded, shooting him a small smile, before procuring the glass Ni-Ki had discarded on the bedside table and heading back to the sink. 

“What was that?” Jungwon pried as he began to fill the glass once more. Jake looked at him, his head cocked in his usual puppy manner. 

“He had a vision” He stated as if it were obvious. Stunned, Jungwon passed him the glass. 

“So why did it do that to him?” Jungwon asked, making gestures that indicated the water and the distorted limbs. 

Jake pressed his lips together as he observed him. “Remember when you said he was dying?”

Jungwon nodded questioningly. “It’s the visions that are killing him.” Jake said holding Jungwon’s gaze. “He has visions of Others, the water meant he had a vision of a water elementalist.” 

Jungwon stared at the bunches of white sheets, nestling in his palms while Jake’s words sunk in. All the stories and fairy tales from his childhood flooding into his mind first. If he was the one, that meant that Sunghoon was the oracle. It all began to fall into place. 

Jungwon raised his head. “It’s exactly like that fairy tale isn’t it” he said. Jake nodded soberly. 

“So, if it’s like the fairy tale...” Jungwon paused thoughtfully. “That means we are on a clock doesn’t it.” 

Jake met his eyes ones more, his expression unreadable. “Yes. We have to find an other of each element, and then find the planet of origin, otherwise Sunghoon will die.” Jungwon took it in, the words and the worry and pain in Jake’s eyes, all of it. What he would give to see that look in his eyes leave.

Gingerly, he reached out and touched Jake’s shoulder. “We won’t let that happen. Sunghoon will not die” his voice came out clear and full of conviction, he’d meant his words to be reassuring, but after those words had exited his mouth, he realised. He meant them. With every breath in his body and every inch of his soul. 

After all, he may not know these boys all that well. But they clearly had scars, just like he had his own. And if there was one thing Jungwon knew, you always stick with your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof woof grr


	5. A brief glimpse to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, back with another one, (in a shorter amount of time this time)
> 
> As always feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, all feedback is welcome so please don't be shy :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy

The next few days on board the Enhypen were busy to say the least. Jungwon had mandatory lessons with Jake for ‘Communication with Air’ as the boy liked to call it, which left his entire body aching and exhausted. 

On top of that, Jay had implemented a night roster which meant three boys a night would each watch over Sunghoon for four hours in case he was to have a vision during the night. 

In all, it wasn’t that bad, the boys were good company, something Jungwon had been lacking for a long time. 

Currently, Jungwon sat in The Hub at the large table. Jay had spread a detailed map of the current solar system they were in and was studying it carefully, Sunghoon leaning over his shoulder. Jake was eating a bowl of cereal. Again. 

Jungwon scowled as the boy crunched noisily on his spoonful of yellow cornflakes. It was infuriating and would forever confuse to trouble Jungwon as to how someone could chew so loudly with one’s mouth closed. 

“We’ve stayed in the Mertem system ever since you had your last vision, so it should be easy to narrow down the planets that the water elementalist could be on” Jay said as he turned to Sunghoon. 

Jungwon perked up, thankful for another noise he could turn his attention to. “Why does the Mertem system make it easier?” he asked. 

“The Mertem system is a desert planet system.” Jay explained. “Only a few planets have access to water and if they do, it’s usually miles below the surface.”

Sunghoon nodded in confirmation. “This means any water elementalist in this solar system would have had a hard time concealing their abilities from those around them.” He looked at Jungwon expectantly. 

“So, the water elementalist is being protected by someone” Jungwon finished. 

Sunghoon nodded in agreement. 

“So which planet do we check first?” Jake mumbled through his mouthful of cornflakes before returning his spoon to the now empty bowl. 

“Well, I suppose we could do a little research into the crimes committed on each planet?’ Jay said, pointing the question at Sunghoon. “It may be more likely that the planet with the least loyalty to the Order may be knowingly harboring an other?” 

Sunghoon nodded in response to Jay as Jake left the table. 

Jungwon frowned, “but how will you get access to this solar system ‘s criminal records?” 

“Jay can access most things to do with the – “Jake was cut off abruptly as the box of cornflakes he was bringing to the table flew out of his hands and crashed into the wall. A thin layer of cereal caressed the floor around him. 

Startled, the boy looked to Jungwon. Jungwon still had his palm outstretched in front of him, a look a surprise flashed across his face before setting into an icy glare once more. 

“I will absolutely not listen to you crunch and chew through a whole new bowl of that noisy food.” Jungwon’s tone was almost as hard as his stare. 

Jake’s mouth opened and shut as he looked from Jungwon to the cornflakes. Finally, he looked at him, a wide smile stretched upon his face. “You called the air,” he clapped happily and moved to embrace Jungwon in excitement. 

Hurriedly, Jungwon moved to put space between them before the boy could lay a hand on him and shot Jake another icy stare. 

Jake cocked his head at Jungwon for a moment before shrugging as the cornflakes began to rise from the floor and make their way to the small basket of rubbish in the corner of the room. 

Jay cleared his throat. “Um, anyway, what Jake is trying to say is I can access any of the information the Order has from up to about nine months ago from the ship.”

Jungwon felt a rush of confusion. “But isn’t the Order meant to be unbreachable? The only way you could possibly have access to their files was if you were in the Order or if we...” he trailed off. 

It was starting to add up, the whiteness of the ship (white being the colour of the Order), the huge weapons on board, the well-equipped rooms. But how could four boys obtain one of these? Curiously he looked at Jay. 

“This is a ship from the Order’s fleet isn’t it?” he said. Jay flashed him a smile. Confusion washed over him. “How?” he looked from Jay to Sunghoon to Jake expectantly. 

Jake moved to sit back on his stool at the table as Jay moved to return to his spot by the screens on the pillars. “We grew up within the emperor’s walls.” Jake said pausing for a moment to let the words sink in. 

A thousand questions raced through Jungwon’s mind. 

Sunghoon smiled, understanding written on his face. “When I was twelve I realised that the weird dream’s I’d been having weren’t just dreams. The night before I went to the village with my parents, I’d had a vision about an earth elemtalist. He was a sandy-haired boy of perhaps eighteen, I’d dreamt that he was growing the apple tree’s in his family’s orchard at a great pace, the apples were huge, rosy and perfectly round. The next day I saw him as we walked through the market. You can imagine my surprise, knowing that this boy I had never met was real and I’d seen him in my dreams. In my excitement, I told my father.” 

Sunghoon paused, regret filling his eyes. “My father told a member of the Order that the sandy-haired boy might be an other. He was executed before the weekend was over.” He said solemnly raising his eyes to meet Jungwon’s. 

“At any rate, it was several years before I had another dream. About a year ago I had vision of a certain young, brown-haired air elementalist” Sunghoon smiled at Jake fondly. 

Jake smiled back. “Sunghoon, found me in the work staff quarters of the emperors manor, our mother,” Jake gestured between Jay and himself, “is a kitchen hand in the manor. Sunghoon tried to convince me to leave the city limits, but at the time I was too afraid, he saw that and instead decided to teach me.” Jake paused, “Well he brought me books that taught me.”

“A few weeks into their lessons, I came home to find Sunghoon with my brother, who was openly doing air elementary in front of him” came Jay’s voice from behind the pillar. 

Jake let out a burst of laughter and turned a bright smile on Jungwon. Jungwon felt his heart flutter at the sight. 

“You should’ve seen him” Jake laughed softly, “he was so pissed he almost gave Sunghoon a black eye and then he yelled at me to run” Jake doubled over as Sunghoon’s began to giggle with him. 

Jay rounded the corner with a glare on his face, but Jungwon could see his eyes sparkling with laughter. 

Sunghoon stifled his laughter with his hands and turned his attention back to Jungwon. “After a bit of explaining and negotiation, Jay let me continue seeing them.”

Sunghoon flashed a cheeky smile in Jay’s direction as Jake pressed his lips together tightly to hold in his laughter. Jay merely rolled his eyes and walked back around the pillar. 

“A few months later I had another vision about Jake,” Sunghoon’s expression turned serious, “The order were ransacking the work staff quarters to find him, they tied him up and were preparing to try and execute him.” 

Jungwon let in a sharp intake of breath. 

“But I got to them first, we gathered all we could, and we did the only thing that made sense, we ran” Sunghoon looked grim. 

Jungwon raised an eyebrow. “How did you get the ship though? They don’t just leave them lying around unattended, surely.” 

Jay coughed loudly. “I was a member of the Order’s academy” he said from behind the pillar. 

Jungwon fought to keep the surprise from his face. “You were training to be a member of the Order” he gasped eventually. 

Jake smiled faintly “He thought he’d be able to protect me better if he was on the inside.” His tone contained a hint of pain and he refused to meet Jungwon’s eyes. 

Jungwon opened his mouth to question the boys more when a triumphant shout came from behind the pillar. 

“I found it, I found the planet, I know where our elementalist is!” Jay walked around the pillar his shoulders back and head held high. Jay took a bow and smiled “I knew you didn’t keep me on board for my good looks” He said jokingly, but Jungwon saw him look at Sunghoon when he said it, and he saw the boy blush in response. 

Jake, oblivious to the interaction clapped excitedly, “When can we be there?”. 

Jay turned his attention to them. “An hour or two, show Jungwon some gear and prepare to go to the surface.” He ordered. 

Jake smiled his puppy-dog smile at Jungwon once more and gestured for him to follow. They were going to find the water elementalist, they were going to be one step closer to saving Sunghoon. 

Jungwon felt unstoppable, it seemed with these boys, anything was possible.  
___ 

When Sunoo Kim was six he made a geyser outside his house whilst throwing a tantrum at his mother. It was not a big one, and it didn’t cause much damage or anyone any harm, but it was still a geyser, spraying upward from the ground. 

His mother was, of course, horrified at the monster she had created and after much debate she decided to take him for a walk. It was a long walk, right to the middle of the red, fissured waste land of the planet in fact. 

She sat him down gave him a sympathetic smile and told him to wait there for her until she came back. And so Sunoo Kim waited, he waited for a whole two days and a night. 

He began to venture through the waste land, but only for a couple hours at a time, always returning to where his mother left him, just in case. 

On the third day, almost dead from heat stroke and hunger, he managed to summon a spout of water from the cracked dirt ground. At the time he did not question it, he was delirious, as you would expect by this point. 

On the fourth day, he decided to try his luck with eating a cactus. After the initial failure that resulted in some severe scratches and what looked like unintentional acupuncture, he managed to procure a few mouthfuls and found the cactus to be quite fulfilling. 

On the fifth day, he came to the conclusion that his mother was not coming back. If he was more hydrated, he probably would have cried. But he wasn’t and he didn’t. He was on his own now and crying was not going to change that. 

When Sunoo Kim was eight, he came across a tribe-village in the waste lands. These were not uncommon in his solar system he knew, but even still he had never seen one up-close and was intrigued. 

So, Sunoo entered the village, dressed in his oddly woven cloak and some clothes he’d stolen from an abandoned wagon. He attracted some weird looks naturally, but as people starved as he was, he merely didn’t understand what the issue was. 

Naturally, it was not long before the leader of the tribe became aware of his presence. She was a beautiful woman. Pushing 50, but incredibly fit and agile for her age. She looked young, and the tribe thought of her as wise, and that was all that mattered. 

Naviti, the tribe leader, cornered Sunoo by a bright orange tent as he was attempting to scrounge through some barrels placed outside. Startled he began to run. Naviti however, was no incompetent warrior and managed to corner him once more by the run-dry well in the center of the village. 

Sunoo, seeing he was inevitably trapped, called on the only thing he had left at his disposal. He called on the water. It gushed out and up from the well, shooting into the sky before falling like rain on Naviti and the on lookers. 

Naviti was stunned for a moment, and then she weighed her options. The Order wanted people like him and she knew that she would get a handsome reward for turning him in. But the Order could not give her water, she had already had 3 members of the tribe die of dehydration that year and was unwilling to lose more. 

This boy could give her water, and in return the tribe would protect and conceal him. For her people were no pansies, no they were warriors. And so, the deal was made, and the tribe became Sunoo Kim’s new home and family. 

But when Sunoo Kim was seventeen, a large white ship came out of the sky and tried to make him leave that family and Sunoo Kim did not leave family. No, he was not like his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy Sunoo finally entering the scene


	6. Expi Dorai and the Water Bender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, here's another chapter. 
> 
> As always please feel free to write any feedback, theories or feelings about the chapter or story in the comments, I love hearing your thoughts :)
> 
> also Merry Christmas to all those who celebrated, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The descent into the planet Expi Dorai was quick thanks to Jay’s excellent pinpointing skills. Not only had the boy been able to find the correct planet but he had been able to narrow down the exact area on the planet that the water elementalist could be found. 

Jake gazed at his brother as he moved busily between the coloured screens, steering the ship with just a press of his fingertips. It was remarkable really. 

Normally a proleium ship such as this required a full mission crew of thirty or more soldiers to work the craft. But they just had Jay, smart, remarkable, reliable Jay. 

Sunghoon pulled up a seat next to Jake, snapping him from his thoughts. His eyes were bright. “He’s close, I can feel it” Sunghoon announced as he ran a hand through his inky hair. The boy turned his gaze on to him. 

“How’s our rookie?” Sunghoon asked with a slight smile. 

“Jungwon’s doing fine I guess.” Jake replied. He paused carefully before asking the question that had been plaguing him for the last hour. “Why are you sending him on this recruitment with me?” 

Sunghoon pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I thought it might be good to display his abilities to the water elementalist, should they need convincing of our cause.” He replied carefully. 

Jake cocked his head at Sunghoon in thought. “I suppose that makes sense.” He smiled silently to himself before adding “he has good people skills you know.” 

Sunghoon raised an eyebrow at him. 

“No really, you should have seen him in that tavern, I swear he charmed every person that came to the bar and give it a few more hours he could have had them all dancing on table in their underwear praising his name.” Jake mused. 

Sunghoon’s eyebrow raised so high it disappeared under his mass of hair. 

“Maybe not praising my name, but I bet I could get a few people in their underwear.” Came a voice from behind Jake. 

Jake turned in shock to face Jungwon who winked at him as he stood leaning against the doorway. “So, you think I’m charming?” the boy smirked. 

Jake felt his face flush hot and red. Sunghoon snickered beside him and patted him on the back before moving over to Jay. 

Jungwon opened his mouth, most likely about to make another cheeky comment when, thankfully, Jay announced their arrival. 

Jake gestured with relief for Jungwon to follow him to the exit as the boy snickered behind him. 

____

Tae twirled her brown pigtails in her fingers with excitement as the small snake of water wound its way around her ankles. 

Sunoo smiled at her. Tae was his favorite. Always curious but never asking for more. Something a few of the other village children could learn from her he thought with a smile. 

Tae crouched down to run her fingers through the clear pure water that encircled her. “I wish I could bend the water like you” She mused. 

Sunoo smiled bitterly. “Everything comes with a price Tae” he said turning his back on her, calling softly to the water. 

With a playful roar he turned back to her, sprinkling water over her tanned face. Tae gave a squeal of excitement and ran around the small wooden table that sat in the center of his bright orange tent. 

Sunoo chased high-spirited after her as she scooped a portion of abandoned water from the ground in her tiny cupped hands before splashing it onto his face. 

A low chuckle from the tents entrance signaled Naviti’s arrival. Splashing a final handful of water at Tae he turned to Naviti. “tubani tus mossi” he greeted formally. 

Naviti smiled and rubbed his hair fondly. “Baski is making cookies” she told Tae, who’s eyes widened in excitement as she scampered through the orange flaps of his tent. 

Naviti’s expression turned serious. “There is something you need to see, mwenye”. 

Sunoo followed her out into the beating heat of midday. Sunoo paused briefly to pull the fabrics of his khefta over his face to protect himself from the dust of midday. 

Naviti led him through the waves of colorful tents, smiling to those going about their midday duties until they reached the outskirts of the village. 

It was huge. It was monstrous. It was unwanted. 

He turned to Naviti his eyes wide in shock. “Mossi” he moved to shield her. This was a ship of the orders fleet. If they knew what he was, they would take him from his village and put him to trial. 

No one was ever found guilty, for his crime was being. 

Naviti lay a calming hand on his shoulder. “Relax mwenye, it is not the barbarians of white.” 

She then turned and made her way back through the rainbow of tents, her long braided hair streaming out behind her. 

He blinked as two boys made their way down the ramp of the ship towards him. He braced himself, setting his legs slightly apart in his fighting stance. 

As the boys came closer into view, he began to assess them.   
The taller one had mid-length brown-hair. He carried himself well, like a diplomat, but Sunoo could tell that this had been learned only recently. His hands were too busy, and his expression was too forcibly blank to be completely convincing. 

The smaller boy was more intriguing, he had long black hair, down to just below his jaw that was kept out of his face by a dark bandana sporting two moons. He appeared neutral, his expression and body language completely unreadable, this only came from years of practice. 

But his eyes were something else. Sunoo focused as the boy’s eyes darted over his surroundings, no doubt assessing everything just as Sunoo himself had done. 

He would do well to keep an eye on this one. 

The boys approached him and the taller one smiled. “I’m Jake, and this is Jungwon, nice to meet you.” He held his hand outstretched towards Sunoo. 

Sunoo raised an eyebrow and shook his firm hand, not letting his eyes leave the boy’s. 

The black-haired boy, Jungwon stepped forwards. “Our friend is dying.” Sunoo saw the boy’s eyes grow heavy as pain seeped into his brown orbs. “We need to you to join our crew so we can save him.” 

Jungwon’s eyes flicked to the ground, his shoulders sagging. For a moment all Sunoo wanted to do was give in to the boy, to do anything to make his pain leave him. 

He shook those treacherous thoughts from his head. 

He could not consider it for a moment. He could not be conned into this. He would not roll over like some pathetic puppy dog. His mother may not have raised him, but she had certainly helped him find what was important to him. 

The boy may be in an unfortunate situation, but Sunoo’s own concern was with his own. 

Flexing his fingers, he gained the assurance that the water was there, his old friend, waiting readily should he need it. 

He set his jaw firmly fixing his hard stare on the newcomers. “I would not go with you. I understand your pain for your friend, but he is but one life and here, I am responsible for the lives of many.” 

Sunoo waved his hands at the onlooking members of his tribe, who had gathered in front of the pink tent as the conversation had gone on to prove his point. 

Jungwon looked like Sunoo had slapped him across the face. His expression turned hard; all signs of his former politeness drained from his features. 

But this boy was no longer his main concern. His taller friend with the brown hair placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder to push him aside. 

“So, would you deem his life worthless compared to those of your tribe members?” 

Sunoo frowned slightly, the boy phrased it like a question, yet his tone was rather threatening. 

Regardless, it was not something Sunoo wished to delve into at the current time. He waved his arm at the boy as his he was waving away the question. 

“What I deem to be worthless is irrelevant. My people need me, and I will not go with you.”

Jake’s fingers clawed into fists as he prowled closer to Sunoo. “You coward” he spat. 

The black-haired boy looked shocked at his friend. “Jake no” he begged in a soft tone. 

Jake seemed oblivious to his friend as he continued to advance on Sunoo. 

There was something dangerous glinting in the eyes of this boy and it wasn’t something Sunoo was curious to meet. 

Water erupted in a straight spiral beneath Jake, forcing him up into the air. He spluttered furiously as the water continued to pound at his body. 

Jake threw out his palms and propelled himself out of reach from the water. Sunoo faltered in surprise in his movements, but only for a second. 

Sunoo flicked his hands in a circular motion, only to have the water blown out of his palms by the black-haired boy. He cocked his head. 

Two who could bend air? Sunoo had never met another bender, he knew they existed of course. But coming across two benders of air was very rare. 

Jake laughed “Good one Jungwon!” he cried in delight. 

Jungwon turned a glare on Jake. Jungwon bent the air, calling his friend to the ground. 

Putting him right in range. Sunoo angled his palms, calling the water from behind his back. 

It flew out, tunneling in a perfect arc towards Jake. 

With a yell of warning to Jake, Jungwon’s fingers flicked upward and a perfect rectangle of earth pushed its way up from the ground, blocking his water from his target. 

Sunoo whipped his head around to look at the boy. It could not be. One cannot bend more than one element.   
Time seemed to freeze as he gazed at the boy in disbelief. Jungwon straightened, holding his head high as he held each of his palms outstretched, one towards Jake and one towards Sunoo. 

Sunoo did the only thing he could. His arms fell to his sides in surrender. 

___ 

His fingers were still. It was outrageous. It was irritating. It was unheard of. Years of constant movement being drilled into him saw to that. Yet, they remained still. 

For what was he to do. 

Slowly he forced his body into a crouch, rubbing his thumb and forefinger over his eyes, glad that they finally had something to do. 

He placed his palms flat on the floor and fixed his gaze on the sword of iron that lay glinting in the moonlight. 

His senses sharpened. He pounced, moving like the air washes over a planet. He was a blur. Every step came with speed and precision. He was the best of the best. 

His palm clasped the worn leather grip of the sword, raising it level with his eyes. His hands were no less worn than the leather, but they were considered in perfect shape compared to the rest of his body. 

The lines that cracked across his muscular back may be faded, but the truth of them screamed clear as day. 

Jay was a weapon. Jay was a weapon made for hunting elemtalists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts on what will happen next?


	7. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, i'm on time this week what a miracle.  
> Feel free to let me know your thought and theories in the comments.  
> Any kind of feedback is welcome, I love reading it!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

The boy stood stark still, his black hair falling back down against his face as Jake’s wind died down. His patchwork of linen and assorted silk gave him a rather eccentric appearance. His lips were parted in shock as he stared at Jungwon. 

Jungwon dared not strike, if he left Jake to his own devices there was no knowing what the boy would do. 

He had not expected this. 

Calm, composed, friendly Jake who now stood to his left held in place only by the earth that glued him to the ground like cement. 

A raw sound that sounded something like a growl ripped from Jake’s throat. Jungwon called on the air to re-enforce the hold on Jake, just in case the boy decided to do something stupid.

The boy on his right slowly began to lower his hands in a surrender. Jungwon felt his body tense, suspecting of the sudden change in this boy’s demeanor. 

“Don’t move.” Jungwon ordered, putting on his best authoritive tone. The boy halted his moving hands. 

Jungwon ran his tongue between his lips anxiously. “I understand this is a lot to take in and that we have put you in an uncomfortable position.” He paused hoping that he sounded less nervous than he felt. 

“We will be here for three days, so you have three days to make your decision about joining us. On the third day at sundown, we will leave your planet, whether you decide to come or not.”

The boy nodded in understanding and then cautiously bent into a small bow of thanks before taking his leave back into the village as Jake let out a disgusted scoff. 

When the boy was finally out of sight, Jungwon released his hold on Jake, who instantly began sitting down to rub his ankles. 

Jungwon turned to the boy, frustration boiling just under his skin. “What the hell was all that about?” he questioned. 

Jake regarded him silently for a moment. “I can’t let anyone else die, not because I failed to do what must be done” he mumbled softly before getting to his feet and walking back towards the ship, leaving Jungwon standing stunned with one thousand questions brimming on his tongue.  
____ 

Naviti’s tent was easy to spot among the busy abyss of the village. It stood tall and proud in its complete lime-green covering. 

Sunoo entered the tent, bowing his head respectfully as he uttered his greeting “tubani tus mossi.”

Naviti looked up from her patchwork at his words. “Back so soon Mwenye?” she asked, her eyes glinting with curiosity. She took note of his body language then, his sloped posture and his hands clenched by his sides. His frantic expression. “Mwenye, what bothers you?”

Sunoo dragged a stained, wooden, three-legged stool closer to Naviti. “Mossi, I wondered if you might tell me a story.” 

Naviti’s eyes sparkled as they always did when a story was requested. She loved to share, she claimed that much could be learned from the past. 

“Which story would you have me tell Mwenye?” 

Sunoo paused, feeling out the words on his tongue. “A story of one who could bend more than one element.” 

Naviti’s hands froze in the act of sewing. “Mwenye, do you know why your kind are hunted by the order?” 

Sunoo nodded, he knew this well. “My kind caused the downfall of the home planet.” He stated. This was something his mother had drilled into him as they had walked through the heat of the desert. 

Naviti shook her head. “No, that is the lie The Order would have you believe, let me tell you the truth of this Mwenye, this is the story of the home planet, and a woman who could bend any element, and of course, a story of love.” 

Sunoo folded his legs and stared intently at Naviti in expectance. 

Naviti began. “The home planet was once called Earth by the inhabitants. It was the most beautiful planet that anyone in the galaxy had ever stepped foot on. It had fields of green, littered with wildflowers, strong rivers filled with clear water that rippled through the lands. There were deserts, much like our own desert, full of heat and sand. Tall mountains of grey capped with ice so white it could blind. 

Those with the gift would study at the academy where they would learn to master their abilities to help the planet and the people. Those with the gift and those without the gift lived together in harmony. 

Only one person in the universe has the power to bend all four elements. Once that person dies, another person somewhere in the galaxy is born with this ability. That person is known as The One. 

Tipinae was beautiful. She had a head of black hair that cascaded down her back in a waterfall of curls, lips as pink as the sunset and skin like toffee. She was The One. 

She ran the academy, using her skills as The One to teach the ways of the elements. She was kind, compassionate and did everything for the people of planet Earth. This was her weakness. 

Chansun was the commander of those without the gift. He was a good man, strong and determined. That is the problem with good men, they get scared easily. 

Tipinae adored him. He was the sun to her moon, the stars to her sky. Chansun brightened her world and she loved him for it. 

Chansun treasured her, they would spend hours upon hours in each other arms and company. Tipinae would sculpt the ice and pull small wonders from the earth as gifts for her beloved. 

Her power was beautiful, he thought. It came to effortlessly to her. She was the most powerful thing in the universe. And although he loved her, Tipinae’s power and the beauty of it frightened him.  
Like any man of power, when he is confronted with more power than he possesses, he will do anything to eliminate that. 

Chansun descended into madness. 

He became convinced that Tipinae was using the academy to train elemtalists into soldiers to overthrow him and eradicate those without the gift. 

One night, in the black of the stars and light of the moon he gathered his most trusted. They descended on the academy. Killing the young elementalists as they slept and all others on their way to Tipinae’s tower. 

The blood stained the floors and hands of Chansun and his soldiers. 

Tipinae, awoken by the chaos he had wrought, stood a deadly silhouette atop the marble staircase of her tower. 

Her own blood sung of rage and pain and she put down Chansun’s soldiers. She walked among the bodies of her students with the surviving elementalists, loss aching through their bones and agony echoing in their screams as they added to the slaughter. 

Tipinae found Chansun, she left him until last. But when the time came, she still saw her lover in his eyes, the one whom she had devoted her whole heart to. 

Instead, driven by rage and loss, she banished him and all others without the gift from her home planet. 

But for her lover, she gave him something more. It was a cruel gift. She cursed him with the ability to see elementalists in his dreams. Every time he would see one with the gift, it will kill him, little by little. She cursed him and his descendants with this. 

But if they wished, his descendants could right his wrongs, for they were the only ones with the ability to find the home planet and to find The One once Tipinae had passed on. His descendant must be accompanied by The One and an elementalist from each element. The very people her Chansun had despised. 

Only then would the curse on his bloodline be lifted.” Naviti raised her eyes to meet Sunoo’s. “This is your fate Mwenye, you were not meant to stay here forever, your path is with the descendant and The One.” Her expression was heavy, but Sunoo knew she believed this with her whole heart. 

Sunoo felt his eyes begin to well with tears. His bones ached under the weight of the truth. The thought of leaving his second family stung more than anything. But Naviti was right. He knew it, this was his calling. 

Naviti took him in her arms, she stroked his hair how she had once done when he was small. “Oh Mwenye.” She spoke, Sunoo could hear the pain breaking through her voice as the tears caressed his cheeks. 

“They may be your future, but we will always be your beginning.” 

___ 

It had taken, several hours for him to locate the courage to face Jake. But when Jungwon found him, all bravery and thoughts of confrontation evaporated from his body. 

Knives flew at the wooden board on the opposite side of the room from Jake as the boy directed them with the air. 

Jake stood, his brown hair dripping with sweat and breaths coming in heavy pants as he propelled the knife through the air with such a force that a large crack split its way across the board. 

Jake sank into a squat, hands clasped together on the back of his neck as he fought the air into his lungs. 

“I hoped you weren’t pretending that board was me” Jungwon stepped into the room cautiously, his tone careful. 

Jake looked up in surprise at Jungwon’s voice. He rose to his feet and stepped towards Jungwon, his face unreadable. 

Jungwon froze, unsure of what to do as the boy approached. 

Jake wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Jungwon felt his eyes widen in surprise as he stood stock-still in confusion. 

“I’m so sorry Jungwon.” Something seemed to break in him as the words left Jake’s mouth. His pain was raw and so open that Jungwon knew he would do whatever it took to help Jake put it back together. It was starting to become a reoccurring thing he noted, promising he would do whatever it took to make Jake happier. 

Jungwon pulled out of Jakes embrace and grasped his hands tentatively. Looking in Jake’s eyes he spoke. “Tell me” he said. 

For a moment relief flashed across Jake’s face, but it was quickly replaced with something else. Jake shook his head. “I can’t I... I’m sorry” his eyes hardened and Jungwon watched his steel walls come up. 

Jake let go of Jungwon’s hands, letting them drop awkwardly back by his side, avoiding his eyes as he left the training room. 

Jungwon wrapped his arms around himself as he watched him go. He had the sinking feeling that Jake wasn’t only putting physical distance between them as he left Jungwon in the room as it began to fill with the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruh roh. 
> 
> what's jakey-boy hiding...


	8. Dusk till Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I apologise for the long as delay, I've just started back at school so I'll be a lot busier lately but I'll try to dedicate some time to this. 
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy this update, call me pathetic but this was a hard chapter for me to write. 
> 
> let me know ur thoughts, theories and just general feedback in the comments. (any kind is welcome) it makes my day reading them

Jake couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, desperately begging for a few moments rest. But they wouldn’t come. 

Jungwon came into his mind, again. He pushed the thought away before he could feel the guilt that came with that hurt expression that had been imprinted on Jungwon’s face. 

Why did he care so much about what he thought? He asked himself bitterly. Jungwon would hate him anyway once he found out. It was no matter. No one could hate him more than Jake already hated himself. 

Pushing the covers from his body he dangled his legs over the side of the bed, letting the cool floors brush against his feet. It seemed it would be another night without the comfort of sleep. 

Sighing he ran his calloused hand though his mop of brown hair as he stood to his feet. Jake reached for the ratty cloak that lay discarded at the end of his bed and walked towards the dimly lit hallway. 

Light danced playfully behind Ni-Ki’s slightly ajar door down the hall as shadows licked the walls with whispers. 

Jake pressed open the door, hesitating in the doorway. This had not been something out of the ordinary once, back in those days Ni-Ki had invited him regularly. But the boy had not called on him in a while. He wondered morbidly if he were still welcome here. After everything. 

Ni-Ki sat with his legs folded across each other in the center of the circle of benzoin resin scented candles. The boy inhaled and exhaled deeply, his golden skin gleaming in the gentle flickering light. 

This was his favourite Ni-Ki, calm, thoughtful Ni-Ki. Ni-Ki without his armour. 

The boy claimed to be whatever the gods thought best at the present time. Sometimes he was fierce and other times gentle. Ni-Ki truly believed that he were to feel, think and do as the gods wished. 

Which made sense considering he was closer to the gods than any of them were. 

Ni-Ki’s eyes fluttered open, his pink lips curving faintly into a smile. “I wondered when you’d come back” he said, his eyes sparkling in the reflected yellow glow. 

Jake stepped cautiously into the room, falling into the same cross-legged position as Ni-Ki, placing his palms face up on his knees. “I wondered if I was still welcome here after… you know”

Pain flashed across Ni-Ki’s face at the memory and he nodded in understanding. Shaking the loose strands out of his face he closed his eyes once more. Taking his cue Jake did the same. 

He allowed this pure air to cleanse him as he forced his mind into thoughtlessness. After several long moments of silence Ni-Ki spoke. 

“Jake it was no one’s fault, we all knew the risks.”

Jake’s eyes snapped open in time to catch sight if the tears that rolled down Ni-Ki’s cheeks. He felt his stomach coil tighter. 

If only the other boy’s words were true.  
____ 

Hot sweat dripped down his body, panting heavily he used his forearm to wipe it from his brow. 

Jungwon sunk to his knees, hands on hips as he tried to catch his breath. 

Air was harder than earth had been to master. Earth was simple really, it was like building blocks. It was like carving, a craft that was popular in his village on Nova Externus, built with controlled strength and patience. 

Air had a different feel. It needed unwavering focus and belief in self. Peeling himself back up off the ground he recentred his body. Finding balance in his stance and focussing on his core. 

He brought his hands above his head and begun the series of moves Jake had taught him. 

His left foot pointed, sliding in a circular motion behind him and he brought his hands together, arms held out straight in front of him. 

The movements felt more natural now than they had a few days ago. When Jake had first taught him the Kata he’d felt not unlike a young deer trying to walk through a meadow for the first time. 

He continued on with his movements, clearing all thoughts from his mind. Jungwon and his moonlight shadow moved through the stances. The Kata took everything in him, every muscle, thought and breath wove together, creating unwavering power. 

Once more Jungwon collapsed to the floor. This was only a portion of the power he could supposably wield he mused. 

He could only imagine what it would be like to use all of it. 

____ 

It seemed there would be no sleeping on board the Enhypen tonight Sunghoon noted ruefully as he paced down the corridor towards the Hub. 

At least this time they weren’t sacrificing their sleep for him. 

A pale light crept through the cracks of the doorway into the hub as Sunghoon drew closer. 

Jay sat at the table, his strong, steady hands combing tirelessly through his hair as he stared down, deep in thought. 

Sunghoon raised a pale hand to the doorframe, tapping it lightly with his knuckles as he stepped into the room. 

Jay lifted his head wearily, his features morphing into a smile of relief at Sunghoon’s entry. 

He could see how hard it was becoming for Jay, how tiring it was for him to pretend he was fine and happy. 

To pretend he was whole. 

The dark circles that drew themselves permanently around his eyes because the curtains never closed on his act. 

But Sunghoon didn’t regret it. Not for a second. 

It had taken weeks for Jay to show him his back. The brutal red lines that bleed across his back had been enough to make Sunghoon sick with anger and disgust. But that had just been the beginning. 

Before the drug. 

Jay was their puppet. An averagely sized boy of irrelevant birth. Nothing more than disposable. 

At first Jay just became distant, unwilling to share or converse with Sunghoon. 

Then the shaking had started. And he would beg. Oh god he would beg. It horrified him to see his strong fearless Jay reduced to his knees with the tears rolling down his cheeks begging for more of the purple liquid. 

No he didn’t regret it. Never. 

They may not have produced a ‘finished product’ but they had taken parts of Jay that he may never get back. It was something Sunghoon could not forgive. Ever. 

____ 

He was a shadow. His soft steps barely making a sound as he scampered across the pavement. Laying his hands on the metal drainpipe as he looked up at his destination. He withdrew his hands from the pipe and examined them in the dim glow of the streetlight. 

They were covered in oil. A small thrill of excitement ran through his body. He was expected, and he had been deemed someone to take precautions against. 

Smirking in the dark, he removed his climbing picks from one of the many pockets in his jacket. The deal would be going down soon and Kettler was counting on him being his eyes. 

Placing the picks in the small notches that appeared in the wall, he began to make his way upwards. Foot holds materializing from the wall as he made his way upward. 

They called him Eido. A sample of the word eidolon. To others he was but a spirit, he could take your money and slit your throat while you were having drinks in a tavern and still be gone before the man you were talking to would notice. 

That was why Kettler had kept him close. He was valuable. A beam of pride glowed in his chest as he vaulted over the small brick wall onto the roof. 

He could hear Kettler’s voice now, echoing through the alley, he had better hurry. 

Lives were on the line tonight. 

Silently slipping into the considerate cover of the shadows that littered the rooftop he skulked towards the figure in the corner of the roof. 

He smirked. It would be so easy to simply end the boy’s life as he leaned carelessly over the rail his sloppily propped his gun resting beside him on the concreate wall. 

But he took no pleasure in the taking of lives, it was only when it was the choice between either them or him when he would drain the lifeblood from another. 

He clasped his hand over the struggling boy’s mouth and another around the boy’s neck for good measure. Leaning in towards the boy so that his breath would tickle the boy’s ear he whispered. “Now you be a good boy and give me that gun.”

The boy thrashed, but his grip was iron. A small smile came to his face. “Now, now Thomas, we wouldn’t want the pretty girl waiting in Lavels Inn to be sad when you don’t show up this evening. 

The boy stilled, frozen stock still. With a small whimper his hands detached from around the gun. Smiling, he released his grip on the boy who exhaled heavily, the relief evident on his face. 

And without warning, he socked the boy across the face and watched as he crumpled silently to the ground. 

The shadow produced a length of rope and set to work binding the boy’s hands and feet, and for good measure tied a strip of fabric as a gag. 

A crow screeched overhead and gazing at the moon he stood. He’d better hurry. 

Lives were on the line tonight.  
____ 

Sunrise on Expi Dorai was no doubt something Sunoo Kim would miss. 

He stood alone on the tall silver rock that sprouted just outside the village, his body silhouetted against the stunning gold and lilac sunrise. 

Baby pink streaks littered the sky and he smiled, that meant it would be one of the few days where it would rain in the dessert. 

It felt like a blessing. The sky affirming the righteousness in his departure. 

That the tribe would be okay without him. 

He set his sights on the monstrous thing that was to be his new home for the next period of time. 

No. Not home, he corrected himself. The village is his home, that thing is merely a space of which he will occupy. 

He exhaled and made his way towards the ship. 

He dared not look back at the village for fear of tears, for fear that he wouldn’t make it to the ship. 

No. 

He must be stronger than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entering the new eraaa. they about to wake up in day one you know what I'm saying. 
> 
> and y'all already know who the shadow boy is...


End file.
